


Dear Connor

by Space_ninja



Series: Forever Yours [4]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Letters, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja
Summary: Some tree bros feels
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: Forever Yours [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654501
Kudos: 13





	Dear Connor

Dear Connor,

I'm not good at facing things… I started writing letters like these a while ago so I could run from my problems. I stopped when I started getting better, when I started spending more time with you. That's besides the point though. This letter is designated to how I fill my empty nights without you. On a good day I feel great, well as great as I can feel, but by the time the sunsets I'm falling apart. Before you I enjoyed the silence of my room. Before you I spent my nights watching different shows and losing myself in stories. Now the quiet is too loud, it's too empty. The shows and stories no longer draw me in quite the same. They no longer move me. For a short time I was confused, why did I no longer enjoy these things? But now, now I know. Its because for the last two months my nights have been filled with something incomparable, you. The stories of love have no effect on me now because they can't compete with you. The descriptions of these flawless characters no longer draw me in, for the simple reason that I found them in reality. I found the soft brown eyes that are ringed with gold. I found the blinding light in a warm smile, and the comforting feeling of home in your arms. The feeling of your hair between my fingers and the pure joy of your heart beating against me. These are things I haven't found anywhere but in fiction, but I found them in you. My nights now are filled with thoughts of you. My nights are filled with me begging for that feeling again. 

Forever yours,   
Evan

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
